Close to You
by scrabbleandstripmonopoly
Summary: An in-universe unseen moment between Merlin and Freya - season 2 episode 9 "Lady of the Lake" What if Freya only turned into the bastet on nights where the moon was visible?
1. Chapter 1

"You're soaking wet!" Freya exclaimed as Merlin rushed into her candle-lit corner of Camelot's siege tunnels.

"The heavens just opened! Gaius thinks I've finally lost it, coming out in this weather," Merlin grinned, removing his neckerchief and wringing it out, but not before placing a carafe of water and a linen package in front of Freya on the floor.

"What is it?" she queried, bending down to open it, trying to hide the smile that had blossomed on her face at the mention of the storm and the appearance of his collarbones.

"Sorry I couldn't find strawberries, it doesn't seem to be the season…" he trailed off as she revealed some winter apples,

"Oh, thank you Merlin! I love apples too," Freya beamed as she enveloped him in a hug, both of them stiffening after a moment at the unexpected intimacy of her embrace, she who had been afraid of all human contact just a week before.

"Can I just sit with you for a bit?" Merlin said, dispelling the moment of awkwardness with his beautiful smile, "Arthur's been working me like a pack mule today,"

"Of course Merlin," Freya gestured for him to sit down on the softest patch of floor. Blissfully ignorant of this token of gratitude, Merlin plonked himself down, slinging his satchel from his shoulders.

"I brought extra candles, and old goblet and a blanket," he listed. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble Merlin! Why are you being so good to me?"

"I told you, because I like you; because you're different."

After that they sat quietly and shared the apples at Freya's insistence, though she noticed he left the reddest and plumpest for her. Their companionable silence brought a small twinkle to Freya's eye as she recalled her mother's old adage – 'a good friend is someone you can talk to, a best friend is someone you don't need words to talk to.'

Merlin interrupted her train of thought: "What are you smiling about?" he lightly teased.

"My mother," she replied simply, his eyes clouding over in concern, but clearing again when her expression remained untroubled.

"A happy memory then?" he confirmed, to which she nodded and then yawned; a sudden wave of exhaustion hitting her. "I'd better get going," Merlin stated, already springing up.

"Merlin!" Freya almost shouted, stopping him in his tracks. He looked so comical, half-suspended between sitting and standing that her request came out of her mouth before she had had to summon the courage to ask it: "Would you stay with me tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

His ears turn bright pink as they both realize what she has just said

"No no! Not like that! Nnnoott like thatt!" she stammers, "my family, we all slept like that – all together, to guard against the cold. We would tell stories and warm each other's' feet. The nights, the nights were so cold in the mountains" tears start to bead in her eyes, "I'm sorry Merlin, please forgive me, I did not mean..." the tears are now rolling down her cheeks, and she struggles to breathe. She is scared; scared she has broken the tenuous bond they share.

Merlin bends down, his hands lightly grazing Freya's shoulders. "It's alright Freya, I understand, I know you have a good and true heart"

Her sobbing grows even stronger: her? A good heart? After everything she's done… but her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Merlin's neck up against her nose, and his arms around her. She clings to him as a drowning man to driftwood. Then his face appears; his nose inches away. Staring at her with an intensity she has never seen before, he says

"I'm sorry I upset you, I was just surprised. I'm glad" he pauses here, "I'm honoured that you would share this memory of your family with me"

She begins to smile through her tears. He lifts his hand to her cheek, softly wiping them away with his thumb.

"I'd be happy to stay with you," now he's smiling and she mirrors him, their expressions almost identical – two kindred spirits recognizing each other, calling across the ages "I've found you"


End file.
